


Precious Pet

by lafb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Consentacles, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb
Summary: This is rewrite of a story from 2012. I'm not like... "happy" with it, but I think the concept is good.





	Precious Pet

Lee stood over the pool of purple, murky water. He got down onto his knees, smiling down into the water. The young man had done this a thousand times it felt like. "Alexi… I want to play!" He said, hoping the sound traveled down into the deep basin they'd made for his pet. 

Years back, his parents had bought him a new friend, since Lee didn't do good with human friends. A very special one indeed.

Bubbles formed at the surface, making Lee all giddy with excitement. He had little contact with people nowadays, seeing as he lived far away from the city and was homeschooled. Alexi was really his only friend. They played together, laughed together, and even sometimes did other things together too. Lee's parents hadn't planned on these "other things" happening, but they did. It was their little secret.

Alexi poked his head up, not coming further than his mouth above the surface. He could, for some amount of time, but it was more fun this way. "What's the password?" He said, smiling a bit up at the teen. His blonde hair was slicked up by the water, which was slimed up by himself. It smelled a bit, but not too bad.

Lee was in his school attire, since his tutor still liked him to wear these things. "I'm coming in, you dork." He responded, taking off his scarf and placing it aside gently before tossing off all his other clothes. Over the years he'd really developed, and Alexi was happy to see that really. When they'd met, Lee was only 12 years old and while they had fun together, it was more fun now.

"Hey! That's not the passw-" He tried to finish, though was cut off by Lee's dive in. Since the pit they had was fairly bottomless, Alexi quickly stretched out one of his tentacles to catch his friend. He kept his head above the water, pulling him over and into a happy hug.

Lee smiled at the affection. He got a lot of it from Alexi, since both of them were cuddly. "Shh… I wanna cuddle…" He said, quickly wrapping his arms around his creature. He was slowly pulled closer by light blue tentacles. They were Lee's favorite things, other than Alexi. They'd been best friends forever, it felt like.

"I wanna do something more than that!" Alexi decided, lifting Lee out of the water just enough with his tentacles. One on each arm, and another already beginning to go to the play at his asshole. Lee blushed a bit. He understood exactly what Alexi wanted.

He nodded, before arching his hips a bit as if to give himself over. They'd done this a few times before. Lee had given over his virginity to Alexi, and had even cum for the first time with him. He'd made his sexual debut when he was 15, and hadn't stopped with Alexi since then. His pet's tentacles varied in size, from thin little finger-like ones, to large arm-width ones that they played with now. Lee had gotten to the point where he could take up to 3 tentacles including two hectocotyli at once. To him that was an accomplishment. When they'd adopted Alexi in as a pet, they'd had the barbs removed off of the two penile attachments since they were afraid it'd hurt Lee. And he'd never been more grateful to his parents for something.

Alexi pulled the tentacle away from Lee for a moment to swirl it around in the water, which was slimy and slick. It wasn't a perfect substitute to lube, but it worked for them most of the time.

"U-uh, can I hold onto you while we do this?" He asked, trying to wriggle his hips a bit. He ignored his own hard-on, since he knew it'd feel good all over in a moment. His pet smiled and obliged, letting go of Lee's arms and allowing him to swim over and hug him around the shoulders. It was alway intimate doing it like this.

Alexi used his hands to stroke through Lee's hair, letting him rest as he used one tentacle to move into his partner. Lee closed his eyes, making a soft pained noise as he held tight to his lover. "I-It always hurts when we do this… At f-first…" He said, biting his lip as he burrowed his face into Alexi's shoulder. It moved in and out, as Alexi quickly found that spot.

"AH! I lo-... Mmm~" He moaned, throwing his head back. His partner bit his lips, pulling him back into a sweet, loving kiss. Lee happily kissed back, pulling him closer as the tentacle opened him up more, before a second large tentacle was added. He knew what came next. The part that would make Alexi feel good too! However, from the color change of the water around them, from a murky purple to a smooth blue. However, surrounding them was not water. It was a sort of substance that was secreted when Alexi was mating. Lee didn't fully understand why, but it felt soft on his skin. He liked it a lot, though the smell was odd. It smelled like salt and vinegar and he'd never liked that smell.

However, it was time for the hectocotylus. He slowly moved it in, and the stretching was making Lee feel like he was going to break. He always felt like that and it made him moan into the deepening kiss. Alexi was getting off on this too, the blue liquid around them thickening up and making him feel almost dizzy.

Lee broke the kiss when they were lacing their tongues together, just so he could moan as loud as he needed to. Alexi's mouth went down to suck on his partner's neck, only making it harder for the boy to shut up. His remaining tentacles wrapped around Lee like a cocoon. Lee felt safe while he was being fucked senseless, and he didn't even know that was possible til his first time.

A fourth large tentacle was added into Lee stretching him as they wriggled around and moved. They touched his prostate, and almost every part of his ass. And then came the ovipositor. Alexi removed two tentacles from his owner's ass, the empty space filled by his ovipositor.

One fist-sized jelly egg moved up his tube. The boy gasped and sighed as an egg was placed into his body. Alexi didn't always give his boy eggs for fear of being caught, but it felt so good…

The egg wasn't fully formed, so Lee's stomach acid would take care of it. Though one day Alexi planned to have his lover birth his children, it was too risky for now. If Lee's parents found out, Alexi would surely be killed. Just pretending was good enough for now.

Alexi was getting close, and he could tell Lee was too. "I'm going to… Ngh…" He groaned, heatedly whispering against his master's ear as he pressed their skin against each other. Sex was always such a wonderful thing for them. Lee nodded, gasping loudly as he came in the water, nice and hard. He always did. A loud noise escaped his mouth, along with the breathy moan of his partner's name.

"Nn… I-I… Lee... Gonna... Mmf…" He groaned, before releasing a large amount of sperm from his hectocotylus into his lover. Lee had practically collapsed in Alexi's arms, as he did almost every time.

Lee always wanted to cuddle afterwards. "I love you…" He whispered softly, feeling himself being surrounded by the somewhat slimy tentacles. However, he was also being pressed closer to Alexi, which felt just about perfect.

"I love you too…" He responded, giving his partner a kiss on the forehead. They spent what However, after a few hours of soaking with Alexi, he had to get out. They were happy with what time they could have together.

"See you tomorrow!" Lee exclaimed, fully dressed and walking out with a belly a little more full than when he came in. It was lucky that Lee was already a bit chubby, so the addition of an egg wasn't enough to be suspicious. Just enough for them both to enjoy.

Alexi smiled, waving to his lover. "Be safe!" He called back, waiting a few moments before going back down into his pool. They both had things to look forward to tomorrow. Neither could wait.


End file.
